


Co-Hero or Sidekick?

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron def has a sweet spot for sensitive Alex, Alex is an ass but he tries, And The King is king george, Established Relationship, If it wasn't fucking obvious, M/M, Sir Freeze is Aaron, Storm is Alex, The General is Washington, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Idk man superhero au with hamburr





	Co-Hero or Sidekick?

     Burr was going to scream in anger. He was. He ducked to the side behind a nearby car to catch his breath and wait for an opening to attack The King but of course fucking Storm just had to run in and attack. The idiot kept rushing in with absolutely nO PLAN. Burr of course had to keep saving him preventing Aaron from actually attacking The King. Storm said as he struck one of the cars The King had thrown with lightning "Get out from behind the damn car Sir Freeze and fight!"

    Burr cursed and dashed from the car, which promptly exploded thanks to The King, to the street. Aaron shot a beam of ice at The King's feet and dodged a piece of debris from one of Storm's strikes of lightning. "Watch where you send that!" Burr shouted and grinned when he managed to trip The King by covering the ground under him in ice. Storm shouted "You watch your environment" and ran in pinning The King to the ground.

    Aaron rushed after him and froze The King's body to the ground. "Hopefully that'll hold till The General gets here with the anti power cuffs" Storm said.

    Both heroes sighed and relaxed slightly as they waited. However that went away quickly when fans and journalists rushed in and started asking questions or asking for autographs. Aaron scowled as he repeatedly heard "Storm, you and your sidekick Sir Freeze" or "How did you and your sidekick start fighting together" and even "Did yoy train your sidekick Sir Freeze?" and Storm did nothing to stop them. Did Storm train him, more like HE trained STORM.

    He quickly stopped scowling however as a small child walked away from the large crowd and over to him. When the child held out their ballcap with the words "Ice is nice" and said "Can I get your autograph Sir Freeze?" he smiled and nodded. It was rare for someone to ask him for an autograph. He signed it and smiled softly as the child squealed and ran away with the hat and a big grin on their face.

    He focused on keeping The King frozen till The General got here and nobody else approached him. When The General arrived the crowd watched as he broke away the ice around The King's hands and cuffed them. The crowd dispered when The General left after saying a quick "Get home you too" to himself and Storm.  
\--------------------------------  
    Aaron sighed as he stepped out from the alley. He really wished he could change inside but he didn't want to be caught on any cameras. Aaron looked up as a freshly desuited Alexander walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

    Alex pulled back and frowned when he noticed the irritated look on Aaron's face. "What's wrong Dearest?" He said and further frowned when Aarom sighed and looked down. "Remember," Aaron said "How we talked about you correcting people when they said I'm your sidekick?".

    "Fuck I'm sorry Aaron I forgot" Alex cursed. Aaron scowled and said "You forget it a lot Hamilton.". Alex winced at the use of his last name knowing full well that meant Aaron was really mad at him and said "I know I suck. Do you want to go home with me? I could stay with Laurens tonight if you want to be alone? Maybe make it up to tomorrow with a night out and something else?".

    Aaron smiled and shook his head. Even if Alex forgot things like that he always made an effort to make up for it and he didn't always forget. Aaron supposed it wasn't his fault the general public seemed to ignore whenever Alex protested at Aaron being called his sidekick.

    Alex brightened and hugged Burr, humming when he pressed a kiss to Alex's head. "You know I love you right?"Alex said. Aaron grinned stupidly and said "I know Love. I love you too." Aaron held Alex's chin and kissed Alex deep. He felt Alex shiver when Burr whispered in his ear "Now why don't we go home and I can punish you for not listening to me once again about being careful in battle hm?". Alex smirked and nodded, then started walking the way home with his hand in Aaron's.


End file.
